i Love you
by chocolatebubbles
Summary: It's pretty sad when the person you love doesn't return your feelings. Yaoi. SasuNaru. R&R :D


**Diclaimer: **I don't own Naruto :)

* * *

"Naruto".

"Hm?".

"I love you".

...

"What?".

Typical dobe. I spill my heart out to the idiot and he doesn't hear me.

"I said I loved you".

"Well I heard that bit!".

"Then why'd you ask-".

"Teme Im...surprised...".

Yeah I guess that seems like a suitable emotion...I was too to be honest. Who thought I'd come to love such an idiot? My best friend. My best _male _friend.

Yeah, everyone but me it seems. Was I that _gay _throughout the years? Seriously though?

"Are you okay?".

"I um...you sure?".

I sighed in frustration. Okay so maybe I hadn't ever had a girlfriend. And maybe I have never thought the female body...appealing in the least.

"Yes Naruto, I am sure".

"W-Wow...".

And maybe there was that whole insident with my first kiss being a boy. But it was completley accidental. Honest.

"Naruto".

The boy looked up with bright blue eyes, almost nervous. A light pink tinge to his cheeks.

"S-Sasuke...I...".

"Please", I whispered. "Don't say you don't love me just...Walk away if that's how you feel. This has been a one sided thing for too long and I wont be able to take the pain of you saying it to me".

Naruto frowned and I saw him close his eyes and bite his lip.

"I...Im sor-".

"Please just walk away Naruto".

"Sas-".

"No, just go".

And so he was gone.

* * *

So that was how I got my heart broken and also how I realised something. Him rejecting me only made me love him more. I still saw him everyday, but I payed as little attention to him as I could. It hurt. Yes, very much so. But becuase I loved him so much, I did the wise thing. I let him go.

Naruto seemed to act as if I had never even told him.

And so, years passed.

"Sasuke!".

I turned my head slightly, looking to my left only to grimace inwardly when pink hair came into sight.

I was on my usual walk home to the Uchiha Compound. It was dark except for the occasional street lamp. My head had hurt for some time since thismorning. I didn't know why.

"Sasuke! Hiiiii~", she exclaimed. I was quite happy that the girl had grown out of her childish crush. But now she was a woman, and it wasn't a crush anymore.

She had a pink tint to her pale skin and a small smile on her face. "So how're you? Fancy seeing you on the _exact _road I need to walk down!".

I sweatdropped.

"Sakura my home is this way, yours is in the opposite direction".

"Woah _really_?", she asked in obvious mock innocence.

I was a team leader now, Naruto was on his way to becoming hokage and Sakura was a highly skilled medical nina who had surpassed Tsunade herself.

We had grown up.

"Sakura, did you want something?", I asked with a sigh. She nodded.

"Sasuke! Do you like someone?", she asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura, please. What are you talking about?", I asked, being a better actor than her may I add. She scowled.

"Sasu~", she whined making me twitch. Hm...maybe right now was a good time to 'come out' ? I knew that nobody had to know and that'd make it easier for me, but yeah. Fangirls were worth getting rid of.

"Hey Sakura?".

"Oh em yessss Sasuke?", she asked and I could hear the hope nd excitment in her voice. Ha, she thought I liked her. Timne to squish her dreams.

"Im gay".

...

...

...

"G-Gay...?", she asked, continuing to follow me.

"Yes Sakura. Gay. I like men. I like dicks. And I don't like you".

I saw tears well up in her eyes and she screamed. Okay I hadn't expected that. Nope, I was pretty sure I had just suffered from mild heart failure.

"Sakura calm the hell down! I have been gay for the last about eight or nine years of my life!".

"So you gave me false hope?".

"'False hope'? What false hope?".

"T-The way you looked at me!".

"In disgust? _That's _'giving you false hope' ?".

She was full on crying now and I sighed.

"S-Sasuke you b-bastard!", she screamed. I flinched. She looked up at me with swollen green eyes and glared. "S-So who's the other fucking faggot you like? Eh?".

I glared at her. "Sakura please shuttup".

She growled and well, before I knew what the fuck had happened I was flying through the air. In pain might I add.

"I _hate _you Sasuke Uchiha! I hate you you _FAGGOT_!".

I had landed quite a bit away, after being thrown through fences and other hard objects. I groaned in pain, pretty sure I'd hurt myself severley.

"Shit", I hissed, flinching in pain as I rolled over.

I was panting and lying on my back as finally silence was all I could hear. I couldn't help but wish that the pink haired whore had ran off and killed herself.

I looked upwards into the sky and finally the stars came into view. I sighed, trying to ignore the throbbing feeling in my arm and chest. I shut my eyes tighty, just listening to nothing.

My eyes finally opened when I could sense a very familiar chakra standing near me.

"Sasuke".

I sighed and didn't move, only spoke.

"Naruto".

"I...I saw what Sakura did to you just there".

"Hm...Hope the bitch rots in hell".

He laughed slightly.

"You should erm...get those wounds checked out".

I 'hn'd. "I suppose, but Im not going to a hospital now".

"Well you can't just lie here!".

"And why's that?".

"Well because...Because you could die!".

"Naruto, please, no one would dare even try kill me".

"Psh Teme, I'll help you up and bring you home!".

"Do what you want Naruto, Im not going to try stop you".

He was silent, then I could hear him walking closer.

"Did you honestly think she wouldn't care that you were gay?". I thought about it for a minute.

"Meh...It's not like I cared what she thought anyway. My life, my sexuality. She's not going to scare me straight".

He was quiet, only reaching towards me and attempting to help me up. I hissed and felt a sharp pain in my chest as he got me up.

"Sorry''. he murmered.

I was panting again and let out a strangled and painfilled groan. "Im pretty sure my arms broken".

"Ah damn...Maybe I should call grandma Tsunade".

I didnt responde, cause I could use a pretty strong painkiller right now. When he had me standing, he smiled at me.

"Okay, Im transporting to the Uchiha compound, kay?".

I nodded and held onto him slightly tighter.

* * *

Then we were in my bedroom.

"How did you know...?".

"Sasuke, we had _loads _of sleepovers as children. I think I'd remember".

I smiled inwardly at that thought.

"We should probably get you out of those clothes for Grandma tsunade". He did some hand signals and an identical him appeared. "You know what to do".

"Hai", the cone said and was gone in a matter of seconds. Naruto grinned down at me.

"It's like having a personal slave", he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes with a small laugh. "Good for other things too", he said jokingly with a laugh.

I thought to things he could use a clone to do and frowned.

"What're you on about Dobe?".

He sighed.

"Sasssssuuukkkeeeee!", he whined. "It's no fun when I have to explain ittt!".

He reached forward to my top and as I expected him to pull it over my head, he produced a kunai and thrust it at me. I had shut my eyes.

"Teme Im not going to fucking stab you", he laughed.

"Yeah well you thrusting a knife in my direction sort of gives me that impression", I muttered. He laughed again, eyes crinkling as he grinned. Then I noticed he had cut my top off. "Ah good method".

"Thank you", he said with a proud look on his face. I smiled and looked at the ground. "Oh my GOD!".

He had took my chin between his fingers and tilted my face upwards. I felt my face begin to heat up. "W-what?".

"Teme...you smiled..!", he had a look of mock surprise on his face. Then he grinned. "You should do that more often, you look even better!". My eyes widened and I raised an eyebrow. He looked at the ground. "So err...was I the first to see that smile, eh Teme?". He laughed and I thought back a bit.

"Not the first, but you're one of the few who have seen me smile".

"You look nice when you smile...Your eyes are brighter".

I watched him smile gently at me and his hand dropped from my face. Just then Tsunade poofed into the room. We both looked up in surprise.

"Boys", she said in a slightly bitter tone. Her brown eyes drifted between us and then she sighed.

"Your clone told me what happened. I'll talk to Sakura about the consiquences of harming one of her comrades as well as making remarks about you".

"Thank you Hokage-sama".

"Aaaah Grandma Tsunade!", Naruto greeted with a carefree grin. "So can you patch old teme up?". He laughed slightly and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I need him to lay back onto the bed so I can inspect the injuries". I nodded and carefully did as I was told, hissing in pain as my chest began to hurt again. "Hm...broken ribs I see".

Naruto nodded. "Do ya need anything?".

"Hm, no I'll just make this as quick as I can because I was in the middle of something".

"Hai Tsunade sama", I murmered closing my eyes.

A few seconds later I felt relief on my chest and let out a small sigh. There was a small pressure and then I felt better.

"That's your ribs at least three quarters of the way healed. You'll just need some bed rest until they'll fully heal. About two or three days at the least".

"Hn".

"And your arm?".

"Yes".

I flinched as she lifted it gently to look it over. Then the relief was back and the green glow lit up brightly.

We were all silent and I closed my eyes again. Thank God we had medic ninja.

"Just a little more", the blonde woman whispered.

"Wow Grandma Tsunade! You're so awesome!", Naruto exclaimed and the light finally faded and I felt better again. I sighed loudly.

"Thank you", I muttered. The woman nodded and then put some of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay I probably have to get back before I get my ass kicked, so yeah. Bye boys and have a good night".

"Haha Okay Baachan!". I rolled my eyes.

"And Uchiha, bed rest".

"Yes Tsunade Sama".

Then she was gone, leaving only a poof of smoke behind her.

We were both silent for a minute. Naruto then sat on the bed next to me.

"Soooooo...", he muttered lying back next to me and putting both his hands behind his head. He let out a relieved sigh. "You feel okay now?".

I opened oe eye to look at him.

"I suppose so", I murmered, then without warning I yawned. Naruto laughed and turned over to lie on his side facing me, his head resting on his palm. He was grinning.

"You tired Sasuke?", he asked raising an eyebrow. I looked over at him, yawning again. I closed my eyes and twitched when my hair tickled my nose.

"Hn", I kind of groaned. I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I felt Naruto still staring at me. "Naruto, is there something on my face?".

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a small smile on his face. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke?".

"Hm?".

"I love you".

"I love you too Dobe".

"I know".

I smiled at the blonde and rolled onto my back, panting. Naruto turned his head to me and grinned.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body onto the matress. Naruto held my hand tightly and rolled onto his side so his head rested on my chest.

"You just seem to keep getting better", he said and I smirked.

"Well we do it so often I can't help but get better at it".

He kissed my chest and closed his eyes.

There was a long silence and I felt my eyes droop closed aswell.

"I love you", Naruto whispered again while yawning.

"I ... I love you too Naruto...".

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Please Review :3


End file.
